kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Unpermitted Hijacking (Level)
The thirteenth level in Keros: Chronicles. Description *Objective: **Evade enemy patrols (Tanks, Helicopters with spotlights, and foot patols) **Locate the Russian Transport Base **Defend all vehicles on the Base *Characters: Ultranationalist Party, Elites, Dormo'Qalarmee, Xel Vaxum, Andromeda Vadum *Weather: Calm, Clear, Night *Vehicles Used **During level: Russian Assault Helicopter, and Russian BTR **On Russian Base: Warthog (Machine Gun), Warthog (Guass), Warthog (Troop Transport), Warthog (Rocket), Scorpion, Grizzly, Rhino, Cobra, Wolverine, Pelican, Hornet, Sparrowhawk, Vulture, Shortsword, Longsword, Jet, and Special Ops Stealth Plane's. *Achievements: **Hijacker ***Defend all vehicles on the Russian Base to the best of your ability. *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Unpermitted Hijacking *Date/Time: Enter Date here, 7:45:17 pm and counting (As you progress through the level it will get dark and time will be 9:00:24 pm.) *Place: Kaidon, Keros *Character: Kairor Korziv *Division: Unknown Opening Scene The Ultranationalist Helicopter heads towards the base and lands. Fernando Hernandez comes out and says, "I managed to loose him, however I did give him a little of information." Vladimir walks out of the shadows and says, "You gave them information...therefore...they do know where we are, right?" Fernando then replies "I think so sir, although, we have many suprises for them." Vladimir then turns around and says "Of course we do, although I think that you can do better." Fernando then gets nervous and says "Yes, of course I can, sir." Vladimir turns around and says [angered], "Wish you could see the headlines." (pulls out a newspaper which reads '''Unknown hero's takes down Gorbachov's plans and is a step closer to suceeding) Vladimir then says [angered], "I dont think you are doing a very good job." Fernando then says, "Dont worry, I will kill them." Vladimir replies, "Of course you will. If fact I think you can start right now!!!" Gorbachov then grabs Fernando's arm and pulls him into the Helicopter. The Helicopter flies away from the base and the scene flashes white, straight into the gameplay. Gameplay Chapter 1:Hunted During the game the player must pick a spot with shrubbery or a clump of grass and prone quickly or hide behind tree's or rocks. The player can stand up as soon as Xel gives the A-Okay. You must evade enemy patrols until you get to the base. Chapter 2:Stealing vehicles is Illegal! Once you are at the base all is quiet for 5 seconds. You then hear an Ultranationalist over a loudspeaker saying, "Злоумышленники в базе. Размещение на блокировки. Все солдаты на ваши сообщения немедленно. Это упражнение." Light towers then turn on making the base full of light and smoke is released creating think clouds, making the vehicles, your partners, and the soldiers impossible to see. Ultranationalists from multiple areas start charging and shooting at you. During this intense fighting, more smoke will keep rolling in, over and over again, and plasma predator drones start bombing the vehicles, it is then a great time to quickly find the control tower and take out the person firing the predator drones. Then you have to take control of the plasma predator missiles and fire on the enemies, without killing your team mates. Once you use the Plasma Predator Drone 3 times it will be shot down and unusable for the rest of the mission. Hordes of almost-never-ending enemies will then appear. You then must defend the base from ten waves of enemy footmobiles and Russian BTR's protecting the vehicles and aircraft for the Triple Star System Space Assualt. Once all is eliminated the smoke will clear, and the light towers will dim. Xel will say, "Ok get in the jets and aircraft. We are going to end this once and for all." And the screen fades out. Ending Scene *Continues into the opening scene of The Triple Star System Space Assault. Russian Loudspeaker ''The Ultranationalist loudspeaker says the following during the base defense in the following order''': Злоумышленники в базе. Размещение на блокировки. Все солдаты на ваши сообщения немедленно. Это упражнение. (''When player enters the Russian base) Отправьте в БЛА хищнике плазмы. Уничтожьте транспортных средств. Они не могут избежать. (5 minutes after the player enters the Russian base) Все подразделения беспилотный хищнике был comprimised от вражеских враждебных. Принимайте его! Я повторяю считать! (When player takes the plasma predator drone) Все подразделения снимать противника hostiles. Мы должны остановить их от принятия транспортных средств. (When plasma predator drones are disabled and the first wave is killed) Вывести все вражеские враждебных! (When the second wave has been killed) Trivia Category:Levels